


Meeting with you

by Marleyisaskephalosimp



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Happy, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleyisaskephalosimp/pseuds/Marleyisaskephalosimp
Summary: Skeppy and BadBoyHalo meetup for the first time.. i dont really know what else to put here cause im bad at descriptions but yeah uhm...i tried my best on this story lmao
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 1
Kudos: 84





	1. Planes make me feel funny.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using ao3 as a platform for writing so please excuse me if i got something wrong or formatted it weird

"Planes make me feel funny, and that's just a fact" Skeppy typed, his chipped black nail-polished fingers tapping away at the cold, smooth screen, forming a tweet. He didn't immediately press send as he would've though-

Which, admittedly, was quite unusual for the tanned boy who never really took the time to care and read over his tweets, but this time he let his better judgment take control, forcing himself to read it again before sighing,

_thats such a stupid fucking tweet.._ He concluded rolling his eyes, and biting his lip lightly. 

Sure, It may have been a stupid tweet but it was just the truth. Planes made him feel funny; especially the one that he was headed to now. Because it would bring him to the one person he'd wanted most in his life- BadBoyHalo.

Skeppy simply stowed the tweet away, safe for now in his drafts, saving it for who-knows-when and looked over to Zelk.

Zelk was one of his longtime friends who was currently giving him a ride to the airport. Zelk had been kind enough to offer a ride after Skeppy had expressed his concerns with being too nervous to drive one night in a VC.

And he was glad in doing so because he was currently shaking so uncontrollably and bouncing his leg up and down so vigorously that he surely would've been run off the road by this point.

Zelk looked over to him for a second, feeling Skeppy's eyes on him and flashed him a small, friendly smile before looking back to the road which was whizzing by them at a cool and steady 60mph.

"So..Are you excited?" Zelk punctually asked, cocking an eyebrow up in Skeppy's general direction. 

Skeppy may not have been the best at expressing it but yes, he was excited.

He remembered all the times when he would tease Bad about meeting up, tease twitter, even sometimes he'd entertain the thought of meeting bad, teasing even _himself_ about it.

So.. to put it truthfully, _excitement was such a huge understatement_. The word excitement almost felt mocking, it felt like child's play compared to what was going on in his mind.

Whatever he was feeling took over his body to the point where he felt like he could barely stand. His legs had felt like bundles of nervous jellyfish. But not only that, his entire existence felt ethereal, almost other worldly as if he didn't deserve to be in such a realm where he was finally allowed to see Bad. 

The nerves in his body were jumping and dancing around, causing a tickling feeling to spread across his body, like a storm of butterflies in his stomach.

It was so strong in fact, he had to resort many times to physically putting a hand overtop his stomach to calm the wild sensation down but even then, it would be no use because the very thought of jumping into Bad's arms the moment Skeppy saw him at the gate just caused the storm to form into a hurricane.

Skeppy's lips twitched up a little bit and formed a small smile at the very thought of seeing Bad. 

"Im so excited Zelk," Skeppy said, pausing to breathe, "You have no clue," He squeaked out, the small smile from earlier forming into a grin at expressing his enthusiasm about what was currently happening. the excitement simply couldn't be contained and was now manifesting in his voice, causing it to be much higher than usual.

Zelk huffed out a laugh at his friends eagerness as he smoothly pulled the car into the airport drop off lane, helping Skeppy to gather his things and giving him one last small hug before sending him off on the plane that would inevitably take the hyped up young man to see his best friend of all time.

Skeppy didn't bring much with him, figuring it would just be easier to stuff as many practical items in his carry-on suitcase that he could muster, trying his best not to bring any obsolete novelty items.

TSA was an easy feat to conquer with his minimalistic approach. Skeppy had done this many times but usually flew with a private air company meaning he didn't have to get scanned most of the time, just get his bags checked. But there were no private providers flying to Bad's place so Skeppy had to settle with a regular airline which he didn't mind.

He did what everyone else was doing; putting his bag in a bucket and taking off his shoes and belt, placing them into a bin as well.

He felt nervous for some reason about getting scanned though, i mean he had nothing to hide but he always felt like a criminal whenever he had to do these scans (which wasnt many times in his life).

_you have nothing to hide, when you step through nothing is going to happen..stop being nervous and stupid_ he thought to himself, looking down at the ground and fiddling with the hem of his light blue crewneck, weaving the soft fabric in and out of his fingers to calm himself down.

He was next in line, behind some older woman who took her time walking through. He felt his hands get clammy as he walked up to the metal detector, the TSA agent looking him up and down just to see if there was anything suspicious going on. 

"Sir, your neck," Said the burly TSA man, pointing to his own neck as a reference for Skeppy.

Skeppy's eyes widened as he patted the skin around his neck lightly and to his relief it was simply the chain Bad had given him for his birthday, resting comfortably on his neck as it always had been.

"Oh, its just a necklace," He said, Skeppy felt a ghostly fear well up inside him..he didn't want to take off the chain and his body language communicated that to the TSA agent who in return, softened his demeanor.. this chain obviously meant something to the nervous young man in front of him. 

"I understand but you have to take it off," Said the agent, pointing to the aforementioned bin where he had previously placed his bag, shoes, and belt. 

Skeppy nodded and delicately unclasped the clip on the chain- which he handled with the utmost care- and placed it in the bin.. 

He felt a little guilty though, taking off the gift from Bad which he'd sworn he never would.

He was sure Bad wouldn't mind him taking it off just this once so that he was allowed to pass through security to see him. 

Skeppy's neck felt empty.. almost naked without the chain on as he walked through the metal detector, getting thoroughly scanned and having no issues.

He awkwardly stood at the other end of the bag scanner, waiting for his items to pass through.

Skeppy rubbed his neck impatiently where the chain was supposed to be, he had only had it off for a brief moment but anxiety was growing inside him without it on. His bag, belt, chain, and shoes soon appeared in the blue bin that they had been placed into beforehand and Skeppy rushed over, grabbing his things and hastily putting on the chain. 

His heart felt lighter, his breathing evened out a bit and that tight feeling in his chest had dissipated back into the feeling of excitement knowing that the precious piece of jewelry was safe on his body once again, its soothing weight on his neck and collarbones easing his mind.

The tingling feeling soon returned back to take control of his body, the feeling was so intense and so sudden it caused his mind to go slightly numb, like if you've ever been so tired that everything around you is just out of reach from your mental grasp..that's how foggy Skeppy's mind was but dont be mistaken, it was all excitement based as he boarded the plane. 

\----

in an instant he was off to meet Bad. 


	2. waiting feels weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna say it once again, i tried ok 😐

"Waiting feels weird OwO" Badboyhalo typed into twitter; sitting patiently in the airport chairs which were just comfortable enough to bare but at the same time they were uncomfortable enough to make you not want to sit in them. 

Maybe it was the fact that these chairs were jam-packed into one area, or maybe it was the slim design of the hard-wood with barely any cushioning, maybe it was the curved back of the chair that ever-so-slighty bore into the small of your back.

Nevertheless he sent the tweet, immediately closing out the app and not bothering to check Skeppy's profile. 

Badboyhalo truly couldn't pinpoint one fatal design flaw in the chair that made it so uncomfortable. Meaning that everything was working in perfect harmony to give him a slightly awkward feeling about the chair he was currently sitting in but there was one thing that he could emotionally pinpoint:

He was excited to see Skeppy. This day had been building for almost 3 years, and boy could he feel it. The merciless weight, the soul crushing pressure of the last 3 years that seemed to drown out everything else. Bad was hesitant at first, just like he had been for years but Skeppy said something over the phone to him that just enticed him, he couldn't not do it. 

\--

_The night breeze blew in through Bad's window, rustling his short messy hair._

_"So what you're saying is that you want me to wait for you?" Bad asked, it was another all-nighter on TS with Skeppy and as per usual, the conversation drifted to meeting up with one another. Bad didn't know how Skeppy managed to do it almost every time but nonetheless, they were here again._

_In this all-to-familiar conversation that they had each played out hundreds of times._

_"_ _YEA! that's exactly what i'm saying!" Skeppy chirped into the mic, "You dont even have to fly to me..I can come to you!"_

_"Sk-skeppy i-" Bad paused, even though this idea had come up before.. the idea of Skeppy coming to bad..they had never planned it out this thoroughly before "-Are you sure this will work?" Bad asked, letting out an exasperated huff_

_"Leave it all up to me," Skeppy smiled, knowing that he'd caught Bad's interest "I got this,"_

_"I just, Skeppy i dont..i dont know about this-," Bad started, carding his fingers through his short hair, but was soon cut off by a serious Skeppy_

_"You_ _love me right?" Skeppy asked the light airy tone gone, Bad was a bit taken aback but quickly recomposed himself, of course he loved Skeppy..what kind of question was that?_

_"Of course i love you, you're one of my best frien-," Bad was yet again interrupted mid-sentence_

_"_ _Then meet up with me," Skeppy paused, taking in a short breath, "It's that simple,"_

_Bad sat there in silence, looking down at his monitor._

_More specifically he was looking at the TS room he was in, just him and Skeppy._

_He could tell by the way that he said it that Skeppy was growing impatient with his hesitancy, he was no longer jokingly asking Bad..it was saying yes now, or losing the opportunity forever._

_Skeppy had waited long enough and he wasn't willing to hold out hope any longer so if Bad once again rejected his advances to meet up he'd leave it be. Afterall, a man can only try so hard for so long and Skeppy's persistence and stamina was running low at this point._

_"Listen, i dont know how i can make this any easier for you Bad.." Skeppy said, slightly frustrated, "All you have to do is show up at the airport,"_

_"Thats it?" Bad asked, not fully convinced yet.. "Just show up?"_

_"Yah, thats it, thats all you have to do," Skeppy pleaded with annoyance. At this point he was justified in his slightly annoyed attitude, he just simply didn't know what else to do anymore. It had gone from Bad flying to him, to Skeppy moving closer to Bad so meeting up wouldn't be as difficult, but of course Bad wouldn't let Skeppy go through with it._

_Then it was Bad driving to Skeppy instead of flying, and vice versa where Skeppy said he'd drive out to Bad._

_Now they were here, Skeppy had made it so easy for Bad. All he had to do was-_

_\--_

"Just show up," Bad mumbled, pulling himself out of his thoughts and back into reality where he was met with the clacking of shoes on the airport floor, the annoying sardine-like chairs, and the chatter of hundreds of people who were moving by him or sitting somewhat close to him. He pulled up his sleeve just slightly enough to check his watch, the plane was supposed to land any minute now. 

Bad just propped his elbow up on the skinny metal bar which was supposedly an armrest and tilted his head into his hand, resting it there. He stared out the massive windows on the wall, the cloudy sky deterring his eyes away because of the brightness but he persisted, desperate to see the plane with Skeppy in it land. The grand windows meant light was cascading in, coating Bad's face in its blinding power.

He squinted a bit, watching as a plane landed roughly on the runway, bouncing a bit from the hard impact but stabilizing quickly after and pulling into the unloading dock that was connected to the gate that Bad was sitting in. 

He perked up in his chair, the nervous feeling from earlier manifesting somewhere deep inside Bad's stomach again. It was a scary feeling. It made Bad uneasy, but he knew it was irrational.

He had over thought it way to hard last night, thinking the silliest things like "What if he doesn't like me in real life," and "What if he thinks i'm weird and then ends our friendship?" Bad knew that neither of those things, nor would any of the other made-up scenarios in his head actually happen but he still had a fear of it. No matter how many times he told himself it wasn't going to happen. He watched out the window as the gate was connected with the side of the plane, where people were making their way out. 

he watched as the diverse group of people walked off the plane. 

Suddenly there he was, and all of that nervousness from before was gone. 

in an instant, the air was taken from his lungs, the shining sun no longer bothered his eyes, the feeling in the pit of his stomach erupted into something good. As if the nervousness were a glitter bomb. Skeppy slung his carry-on over his shoulder and wasted no time swiveling his head around, scanning the crowded gate for Bad. 

Bad threw his hands up in the air and waved them, catching Skeppy's attention. and just then, almost as if it were meant to be, there was a clear enough path for Skeppy to run to Bad.

Bad opened his arms, ready to accept Skeppy as his body collided with Bad's. It threw him off a bit but he caught his balance. 

Skeppy's legs were wrapped around Bad's waist and his arms were slug around Bad's neck, holding onto him like a baby koala that was scared of the great big world, and never wanted to let go. Skeppy's head was buried in the crook of Bad's neck.

One of the first things Skeppy noticed was the way Bad smelled. 

i mean it was a good smell but it wasn't what he was expecting.

But now that he thought about it, he didn't really know what he was expecting. 

Bad smelled of pine but not the clean sharp kind you might find in a candle..

no, no this was like a thick pine grove in the middle of a forest, like the smell of a freshly chopped pine tree, it was a warm, gentle smell but it also had something to it. 

That smell nearly drew Skeppy into a trance, the smell of pine tar..it reminded him of when he was younger and his friends used to play in the woods, picking at the bark on the pine trees and carving things into the sides, releasing the fresh smell. He remembered when their hands would get covered in the sap of those trees that smelled like a gritty winter. 

"You smell good," Skeppy said, smiling into Bad's shoulder. 

He let his legs and arms go, and Bad set him on the ground. 

"Thank you," Bad said, taking the compliment but then thinking about it a bit.. "Wait a minute, what were you expecting?" bad asked, raising a teasing eyebrow at Skeppy

"i dont know..." Skeppy said, picking up his bag off the ground where it had fallen due to the commotion of jumping into Bad's arms. "But it was definitely not the forest," he slung the bag over his shoulder once again. 

They started walking out the gate, fluidly weaving in and out of people as they came and went, slowly making their way out into the Airport lot. 

\--

2/3 :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol 2/3 baby, we're almost done :) 
> 
> i hope you've enjoyed this story so far 
> 
> you should go follow @angieenotfound on twitter, she's great, go give her some love!
> 
> (if you're readin' this..hi angie)
> 
> Also...kudos are appreciated
> 
> thanks for reading *smiles*


	3. you are enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst-ish warning for this chapter..i guess, its nothing super heavy
> 
> also this chapter is kinda long...

_Bad,_

_Today is the 19th and I'm writing this to you as i sleep in the room next to yours. I dont know when i'll be back but i think it's best if I leave you now. Don't worry though, these last few weeks have been ~~fucking~~ incredible. All of the cooking streams, going out with you, giving and receiving hugs everyday ~~(just like we talked about on that one stream)~~ , getting blackout drunk with you, watching ~~shit~~ movies on the couch with you, taking rocco and lucy on walks with you, just living with you has been everything i could've ever dreamed of._

_But after what happened last night i dont really know if i can stay here any longer._

_I dont know if it's the fact that I was so alone before i came here or what but being with you is different._

_I've met Vurb, i've met Geo, i've met Zelk, i've met them all but you..you are different._

_The way i feel when you give me hugs, show me your affections, smile at me.. or by lucky chance i get to look into your deep emerald eyes that can only be described as the most breathtaking things ive ever seen is just like nothing ive ever felt before_ _._

_But you see that right there..me thinking about you like that is exactly my issue. you're too good for me, but i find myself getting jealous at the thought of you being with anyone else. I want you to be with none else but me and yet i sit here and cant help but marvel at your beauty not just on the outside but inside too and think that you're too good for me._

_Waking up in your arms this morning...feeling your lips on mine last night. I've never done that with a man before ~~and i'm glad it was you~~. _

_But i dont know if i've really fallen for you, or if i'm just a lonely man who went to the comfort of the nearest human to him, and it doesn't help that ~~you happen to be one of the most stunning humans on the face of this fucking planet~~ are such a nice guy either, telling me all these reassuring things all the time... you just cant do that to me. You just cant because i dont know what's going on inside my head right now, i dont know whats happening to me._

_i'm so confused Bad, i've never liked men, i thought i had it figured out but you came along and had to be the one that i became friends with._

_i just feel like if i stay with you any longer i might never leave. And although that sounds like the best dream ever i just cant..._

_ya' know it's funny, i remember the first time i ever talked to you. i used to be your biggest fan and then you accepted my application for admin on Munchy. Overtime i got to spend more time with you and saw just how incredible you were. You have every right to be mean, yet you're so nice._

_you were there for me when i went through my first heartbreak._

_you were there for me when i was in my darkest hours in LA._

_you were there for me when i was alone._

_you were just always there, ready to talk, ready to make me feel loved._

_You always give people the benefit of the doubt, you always forgive, you always stick to the purest morals, and sure- your innocence might cause you some embarrassment but i strive to be as good..as pure as you someday. Just blissfully ignorant to all the evil, always seeing the good in people ~~(even if i need some help from mikes lemonade along the way lol)~~ , and being the best person you can be. You make me look at everything so differently. You make me so ~~fucking~~ happy Bad and i love you. _

_these last few years have been the best of my life, you make everything a million times better and i'm just so lucky bad...i'm so lucky that you are who you are because i know if it was anyone else who had interviewed me that day..i wouldn't be here._

_Bad i just am so lucky that i get to exist in the same timeline as you, that i get to create content and be with you, that i was born in a time where you..yourself exist._

_But i have to go because i dont want either of us to get hurt just because i have a crush on you._

_im so sorry, i will be going on a break from us.. just to think a little bit._

_I love you so ~~fucking~~ much bad..you have no clue_

_all my love,_

~~_skep_ ~~

_Zak._

\----

Bad clutched the tear stained paper in his hands, finally knowing where Skeppy had gone. Bad was worried when he had woken up that morning and Skeppy wouldn't answer to him calling his name, and all of his things were gone but this heart-shattering letter was sitting neatly on the kitchen counter. It taunted Bad with it's innocent looks-

who knew a few pieces of paper could break someone down so hard? 

Bads weeps filled the apartment, his usually love filled and kind heart was now one only filled with sorrow and pain. He didn't understand why, why did he leave? Was he scared? 

_i could have helped you if you were scared, i could've- i could've been here for you_ Bad thought, his chest aching and the hot tears staining his face. 

He could feel his body welling up with sadness, like the way water fills a balloon, expanding it till it explodes. 

And explode he did,

Going about the apartment, tearing the place to ruins.

"I LOVED YOU!" Bad screamed, Curtains were torn and flung into random places across the apartment

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME?" He screamed blinds were ripped from their places on the windows. 

"I _HATE_ YOU!" Bad spit, Tables were pushed

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME?" He yelled, his voice cracking a bit due to the wild emotions that were currently escaping his mouth as chairs were strewn about the place.

"PLAYING WITH MY HEART LIKE THAT? YOU KNOW WHAT IVE BEEN THROUGH, BUT YOU'RE JUST LIKE THEM!" Shards of glass and ceramic were scattered about the floor, the result of him throwing bowls and cups across the room.

"fuck you," He hissed the word making him want to vomit as it passed his lips. clothing and other misc. items from inside drawers and cabinets were no longer neatly placed inside their proper places, but thrown about the room.

He was screaming and crying, going into a fit of rage that he'd never experienced before in his life. 

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

_i hate you_

the words clouded his mind with a burning passion, it was all the poor man could manage to think as he slumped against a wall in a spot the glass had managed to leave untouched. His breathing was ragged and he pulled his knees up to his chest, sobbing softly as the tears just kept on coming and wouldn't stop, they just wouldn't stop. He felt a lump in his throat, the kind that hurts.. the kind that you can't just swallow.

"why would you do this to me?" He whispered into his knees. His nose running and his eyes feeling heavy from all of the uncontrollable crying.

But could you blame him? 

I mean he and Skeppy had finally met up, they were getting closer than ever before. Bad unwrapped one of his hands from around his knees and touched his lips lightly 

"You kissed me," He said, the memories from the prior night flooding into his mind. 

He and Skeppy had decided to share a bed since the heater had broken and the house wasn't particularly warm. 

\--

_"scoot over dummy," Skeppy teased, lightly pushing Bad slightly away from himself as he tossed and turned under the covers, not able to find a comfortable position._

_Bad flipped his body so instead of facing away from Skeppy he was facing towards him. Skeppy dropped the cute and giggly attitude, He and Bad were close..very close._

_He felt compelled by something, whether that be the fact that it was nighttime, or the fact that Bad's body was giving off a lot of heat and he was cold. Nonetheless, he moved closer, his nose gently touching Bad's_

  
_"Skeppy what are you doing?" Bad asked in a hushed whisper, both of their hearts racing quite a bit faster than they'd rather admit._

_"Can i-," Skeppy said, tilting his head up a bit so that their lips were now basically touching, only a thin layer of air separating them from making contact. "Kiss you?" He asked, the small mouth movements from him talking meant that their bottom lips brushed slightly, sending sparks across Skeppy's body._

_"Okay," Bad whispered, butterflies flying around in his stomach as Skeppy ever-so-gently pressed his lips onto Bad's, pulling away slightly._

_Bad, needily, chased back after his lips, capturing them in a firework-like kiss that left them both breathless. Bad sucked on Skeppy's bottom lip a bit, causing a light gasp to come from Skeppy which sent the fireworks that Bad was feeling into overdrive._

_Skeppy gently pulled away, and put his hand on Bad's chest, stopping him from doing anything further._

_"I- i..," Skeppy said, catching his breath "i think we should stop," He huffed out, the fireworks finally fizzling out._

_Bad nodded his head, "Okay, if you think that's best," he pulled Skeppy close to him, forming a tight, secure hug between the two._

_And thats how they fell asleep, content in each others arms_

_\--_

Bad sat there on the floor of his trashed apartment, the tears welling up again as he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled and got up, not really caring if anyone important was at the door to see him like this, with his face red from crying, his nose runny, and his cheeks tear stained. 

He tip-toed around the glass and made his way to the door, pulling it open and lazily looking up. 

"Skeppy?" Bad asked, his heart stopping. 

"Bad?" Skeppy asked, Bad could feel himself slipping from the world 

"Bad?!" Skeppy once again asked, this time it was much more frantic as Bad collapsed on the floor, his vision going black. 

\--

"BAD?" Skeppy asked, shaking Bad awake, Bads arms were wrapped around Skeppy's waist and their legs were entangled together. Skeppy's eyes softened as he saw Bad awaken, his emerald green eyes shining in the morning light like stars. 

"Morning," Skeppy said, wrenching himself out of bad's arms and getting up to leave the room.

"Be careful of the glass," Bad mumbled, still not fully awake and not wanting to clean the mess that was undoubtedly outside the door.

"What're you talking about?" Skeppy asked, stopping in the doorway, "What glass?" 

"did we clean it?" Bad grumbled out, confused... had they cleaned the apartment or something?

"clean what??" Skeppy asked, a little bit annoyed at Bad's answer, "What are you talking about?" 

Bad sat up, confused as he looked down at his watch, it was the 18th..

wait, b-but that wasn't possible. 

He shot out from under the covers and walked past Skeppy, into the main living area...it was spotless, not a chair out of place or a glass touched. 

Skeppy came up behind bad, "I think you were having a nightmare," Skeppy said, reaching his neck up and lightly pecking Bad's cheek, "What was it about?" Skeppy asked, walking into the kitchen and getting a glass of water for Bad. Who was sitting there in a daze.

"B-but it felt so real, and you were...gone?" bad mumbled under his breath confused, looking over to skeppy who was on his way over with the glass. 

"Hmm?" Skeppy hummed, questioning bad, "What'd you say? I couldn't hear you," Skeppy said, handing him the water which he downed in one go. 

"wh..what about the kiss?" Bad mumbled, Skeppy was able to hear this one, smiling gently

"Oh you mean last night?" Skeppy asked, "Yeah, that was real," He reassured, "But whatever you were saying in your sleep about me leaving..that would never happen," Skeppy said, lacing Bad's fingers with his own cold ones. 

"I thought you left me," Bad said his voice cracking a bit at the thought of losing Skeppy again. 

"You are so silly bad, i would never leave you," Skeppy chirped out, sitting Bad and himself on the couch where bad explained everything, the letter, the rage, him coming back. 

Skeppy just sat there, listening with a patient smile lacing his lips.

"Oh, im s-sorry that happened," Skeppy said, he didn't really know how to handle the situation. 

"Is anything you said in the letter real?" Bad asked, looking up from his hands, which he had been fiddling around with. 

"No, well..," Skeppy said, thinking about it, "The only parts that were true were the ones that said these had been the best weeks of my life," He smiled, leaning in and kissing bad lightly on the lips. it was a slow kiss, _sensual_ , one could say.

"Im so glad i get to be here with you Bad," He said after pulling away from the sweet, slow kiss, "And _i love you_ ," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3/3 BABYYYYYYYYY 
> 
> thanks so much for reading my story and uhhh yeah.
> 
> Ao3 was really interesting to use as a platform for writing and i'm going to go ahead and make this the first part in my skephalo series of books (all of the books are separate from each other meaning none of them are sequels, prequels, ect)
> 
> (kudos are appreciated)

**Author's Note:**

> this chapter is super short.. the next one should be out sometime in the next few days.
> 
> This story won't take long to complete its just a little thing that was actually created because of @_gabbynotfound_ on twitter so please go over there and follow her if you like skephalo cause she's just amazing (if you read this Gabby, ily homie) also if you want to...
> 
> You could maybe follow me on twt too? (@MarleytheMuffin)
> 
> (kudos are appreciated)


End file.
